Hold me
by Filletmyingyawn492
Summary: A small FLUFFY oneshot between Dan and Marucho. I OWN NOTHING! Enjoy and leave reviews if any. There's somehow a lack of friendship fics between the two, so I decided to change that.


**Alright y'all I realize this is extremely late for me to be writing something like this. I originally planned to write about Bakugan back then when it was fine and all, but I didn't know how to put my thoughts and fluff you could say into this. But hey better late than ever right? Anyways enjoy this fluffy fic between Dan and Marucho. Bond I could say is more of father and son to put it. Enjoy, I OWN NOTHING but the plot, and leave reviews if any!**

* * *

'Please stay safe and don't get into trouble.' the blonde thought as the portal to vestroia had closed permanently. Battles with bakugan had come and gone for many brawlers all over the world. The main six on the other hand had come to enjoy and create a special bond between each other that most others don't do often. The fact that they even came here in the first place changed Dan and the others lives.

For the better at least. Everyone had a positive outlook since meeting and getting to know their bakugan. Shun and skyress were true wind opponents, Alice and Hydronoid were a unique pair, Julie and Gorem, Runo and tigress, Dan and Drago, and of course Marucho with his preyas and diablo/angelo. With that the sky began to clear from purple, to a hazy blue then finally until the original blue sky.

"Well this was a fun ride huh guys?" Dan shouted. Everyone gave agreement yes' even fist pumps into the air. Marucho had to agree with Dan though. "It sure was fun!" he concluded. Although he said this he still felt a pang of loneliness. 'Now that Preyas is gone... What do I do now?" he thought to himself. He did think to himself about his life before... Studying.

That's about all he did before bakugan came into the picture. "Hey everyone!" They all turned to the brown haired boy. "Why don't we have a field day! I miss getting to run around and play with everyone. What do you all say?" "Fine but don't go whining when you lose to me in the games!" Runo began. "As if! Try and beat me!" their fires sparked behind them and their faces showing their competitive side, it's obvious that things will get interesting.

"Any day with Dan is fine with me!" Julie said jumping into the air with glee. As far as anyone was concerned Shun and Alice practically watched them have their small fits. They nodded smiling at Dan and just like that a field day fiesta of the sort was made. Marucho smiled small again, but still frowned at the fact Preyas was gone.

He had many laughs with him, great times and of course many battles. Dan on the other hand noticed Marucho's timidness, and shrugged it off. He might have to speak to him about this sooner or later. He didn't like the idea of separating with Drago either but it's best to help a friend out in something like this.

* * *

The sun glorified the afternoon, the temperature being a little over around the nineties, the grass seemed a little dry from the heat wave, there were some clouds but not too many for it to rain. It had only been around two days since Dan and his friends bakugan left. It only gave Dan a new reason to move on in his life. The others didn't seem to preoccupied either.

Just as expected Runo, Julie, and practically half of their other friends arrived, making it around fifteen to twenty people in total. Everyone arrived in the middle of the park where Dan used to play, and still does, with almost everyone. His mother made a huge list of events that they wanted to do prior before the day. They all met up at around one in the afternoon just to get a head start for the day's events.

Marucho on the other hand had other thoughts.

'I don't want to go back to studying my life away and watch the others play and fly by.'

He sat down on one of the benches, and looked down at his tied shoes kicking one foot after the other in thought.

'If it wasn't for Preyas, things would be totally different. I wouldn't have met all of my friends and become one unit.

...

'Dan's been a good ally all this time too. I should ask him how he's handling this too. He probably misses Drago as I do with Preyas.

'But... He did get everyone around for a huge field day. I wouldn't want to disappoint him. Maybe later on I could ask him. Yeah... I won't be Marucho before any of this happened. I'll try my best to be the most outgoing player out there today.'

With that he gave himself a small smile just willing to spend the day with his friends and try to move on. He shifted a little from his seat and commenced walking in Dan's direction. They were huddled in front of Dan's mother just waiting to begin the day's games.

"Alright everyone! The activities will start at 3... 2... 1... GO!" she yelled out. With that grunts and cheers were heard and everyone went running to their first activity. It was a jump rope game. Of course one could go and play on their own, but Dan made it an even bigger game. It involved these two long jump ropes, and everyone had to join in. Double dutch was going to be difficult with around sixteen people.

That didn't stop them from trying however. Runo was on one side holding the rope and another of their friends holding the other end. It started out slow, with one to three people slowly jumping their way in without the ropes smacking them on their legs and such. "C'mon Dan move a little faster huh?" Dan had a throbbing sign on his forehead. "Well you try jumping in and stay in rhythm with the ropes!" he yelled whilst jumping. "C'mon Dan like this!" Julie cheered him on. She was showing him some fun moves whilst hopping around and what not.

Julie was a great double dutcher now that everyone saw her. She was moving all over the place in just that one spot right next to Dan and some others. Marucho decided to join in right in front of Dan. "Welcome aboard!" he shouted. "Alright let's speed things up a bit!" Runo said to herself silently. She winked at her friend on the other side and she winked back. Almost instantly they started moving their arms much quicker than they were before. This game went on for about an hour or so.

It was merely two in the afternoon now, but no one was really keeping track of time. The next sweating and energetic game involved running. A whole lot by the looks of it.

It was a relay race. They decided to make the race for about four hundred to eight hundred meters from the playground out into the trees a little further than just the entrance. Of course at least eight teams were made involving two people, both of which will run around four hundred meters each. Dan picked Marucho to be on his team.

"You think you'll be able to run fast to catch up?" the brunette asked. "Well... Yeah why not." Marucho smiled sheepishly. Even after an event of double dutch he was pretty wiped out. He sweat a whole lot since then and the heat was starting to get to him. He felt a little light headed come to think of it. As the starters went to their positions, Dan headed to his mark where he would meet up with Marucho.

*BOOM!* went a small harmless pistol into the air and the runners started their course. Running blonde was panting half of the time before this race started but he didn't want to give up. With each step he took, it hurt to breathe a little and his head started hurting with each meter coming closer and closer. "You can do it Marucho!" Dan called to his friend.

Marucho looked up from stopping in his tracks. He was only about one hundred meters away, but he faced Dan still worn out. Sweat was dripping from his face, eyes drooped a little.

_'He believes in me.' _

With that he smiled again and jogged his way towards the brunette, handing him the bar. "You sure you want to go on with the games Marucho?" he asked the shorter boy. With the temperature being so high, and not having the right hydration, Marucho didn't look too good. "I'll be fine. Thanks." Almost around another hour later they went on to archery.

Marucho stood next to the brunette haired boy, only feeling his head throb with every beat his heart made. He was about to stance and make a shot but he stumbled in place. Dan watched his friend fall in agony. "Dan." was all he could say before he blacked out.

* * *

_"Please don't go! We'll be best friends forever right? Please, please just don't go!" he said begging Preyas not to leave. "I'm sorry Marucho. As much as I want to stay, my home is in Vestroia."_

_With that Preyas vanished just like that in thin air. _

_"Who am I going to hang out with now?"_

_"I can't go back to just being that studious kid. I want friends. I need... I need."_

With that he awoke. His eyes gazed upon the ceiling of the room he was in. There was a window next to the bed, and it looked Cloudy. Marucho turned his head a little and the shooting pain in his head came back with a vengeance. "Hey Marucho. How are you feeling?" he heard a voice enter the room.

The second he turned his head to the left, despite the sensation, he saw the familiar brunette. Dan.

Marucho couldn't speak so well, but he managed to choke out "fine." Dan walked over with a cold wet blanket and put it on the blonde's forehead. "W... Where am I." he asked. "Well when you passed out, I tried to see if you were okay. I felt your head and it was burning like crazy. I'm guessing you must have strained yourself a lot huh?"

the blonde looked at him with sincere eyes. "I called your folks to tell them you're staying at my place until you get better. They were fine with it." he said leaning on his bed. "Marucho how come you put yourself through that?" he asked with a hint of curiosity.

Marucho's eyes went a little wide at his question. his eyes started to water. Dan saw the glistening of tears that were about to unfold in Marucho's eyes. "Hey, hey was it something I said?" he asked. Marucho merely went uh-uh. "Hold me." he said silently. With that Dan slowly took hold of Marucho under his arms, and put him on his shoulder.

the blonde wrapped his arms around the brunette's shoulders and let his tears fall. "Preyas left." Dan looked in astonishment. "When he left... I didn't want to go back to being a kid that studied too much... I... wanted to be closer to you. To learn... how you dealt with losing Drago." He said letting most of his tears cascade. Although that was half of the reason why he was crying, the other half was the pain in his head.

Dan could only smile and lean his head on Marucho's. "It's alright Marucho." he said laying down on his bed and putting the shorter boy on his lap. "You have us to be friends with. Don't forget that." He wrapped the towel around Marucho's head tightly to ease some of the pain. "I think it's great you came to me for help. I know losing your Bakugan is hard." he hugged him with his chin resting on the blondes head. "But we'll get through it." he said.

Marucho stopped crying, sniffled a little, and looked at him with hope withing his eyes. Out of nowhere he smooched Dan's cheek. He blushed a little, and Dan just kissed his forehead. They stared at each other a little until they both smiled and giggled and Dan wrapped them both in his blankets, Marucho holding on to Dan around his shoulders. They rubbed noses, and saw the rain falling from inside their window. "I... love you Dan." the brunette smiled and responded "love you too Marucho."


End file.
